Funhouse
"Funhouse" 'by ''P!nk is featured as a DLC on'' Just Dance 4,'' Just Dance 2014, and'' Just Dance 2015''. Dancer *Cyan hair *Clowned-base dress with a red and gold tutu *A small hat on the head *A cuff around her neck *Black high-heels *Pantyhose with stripes on the left and polka dots on the right *Appears from blue green smoke and disappears from the same smoke Background The background begins with a purple curtain in a dark room. The floor looks like a stage with a sun design. When the song starts, the curtain opens and a theme park is behind it with a ferris wheel and fireworks. There is also a ring with a sun design at the right and a base where animals would sit on on the left. At the upper left, a sun styled spotlight is there and the north a somewhat door design. At the chorus, the curtain closes and the ring flames up while spotlights turn on and off. The sun spotlight goes on until the end of the chorus and the door design flashes. When "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down," is sung, three spotlight shine above the dancer at the same time. The background keeps the same routine until after the second chorus. The ring's flames go off, the three spotlights from the same line ( "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down,") and the dancer has a glowing white outline while the dancer darkens at the same time the floor design disappears. After that, the chorus stays its routine. In Just Dance 2014, the background routine is the same except when "Burn this sucker down" (After the second chorus) is sung, flames appear from behind the dancer. Gold Moves There are '''4 Gold Moves '''for the routine: '''Gold Move 1 and 2: '''Drop to the floor and put your hands up like your hitting in the air. '''Gold Move 3: Hit the floor. (akin to Love Me Again) Gold Move 4: '''Like '''Gold Move 1 and 2, but do it standing up. fhgm12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 3 fhgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups Funhouse ''appears in the following Mashups: *Could You Be Loved * Fine China *Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Just A Gigolo * Just Dance *Miss Understood * Pound The Alarm *Prince Ali *Rich Girl *Bad Romance '(Monsters)' Captions ''Funhouse ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Circus Cancan * Circus Headbang * Ground Sorrow * Joker's Shake * Puppet Disorder * Puppet Shake * Sexy Harlequin Trivia *The last chorus is repeated. * The clean version of the song is used. Therefore, "f**ker" is replaced with "sucker." *This is the second song by P!nk in the series. It was preceded by ''So What ''from the same game. *The dancer has a similar appearance to Lady Gaga. *In the games after Just Dance 4, a distorted circus/funfair music is heard before the song plays at the beginning. Also, in the same games, when "''Burn this sucker down" is sung,'' flames appear in the background. Also, when P!nk sings "''All the laughter from before" you can hear a man laughing, although this could be in the music video itself. *It was released along with You Make Me Feel... ''(PAL Only), ''Gangnam Style, Make The Party (Don't Stop) ''(NTSC Wii Only) and Dagomba.'' *Strangely, this is one of the few songs with a Solo dance that have 2 avatars instead of 1, together with'' Moves Like Jagger and Song 2; one is already available and the other can be unlocked by downloading the DLC. Unlike Moves Like Jagger and Song 2, the two avatars are almost identical, and the only difference is the hairstyle; the DLC avatar in fact has gloomier and messed up hair, and the black hat doesn't have glitter. * Gold Move 3's pictogram was recycled later in Love Me Again.'' * As with Moves Like Jagger, the avatar that comes with downloading the song in Just Dance 2014 is unavailable in Just Dance 2015. * The coach is supposed to be a Crazy Ballerina,'' this was revealed on a Behind The Scenes video of Just Dance 4. Gallery jd4funhouse.jpg|Funhouse on Just Dance 4 Just-Dance-2014-Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse on Just Dance 2014 funhousedlc.jpg|Funhouse FunhouseDLC2015.jpg Funhouseavatar.png 77.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar FunhouseAvatarDLC.PNG fh2.png|The Pictograms Funhouseinactive.png Funhouseactive.png funhouse jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Funhouseopener.png funhousemenu.png Lololololololololololollol.jpg screenlg3.jpg funcoach.png|coach funbanner.png boxartfh.jpg Videos File:P!nk - Funhouse File:Just Dance 4 - Funhouse - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Funhouse - 5* Stars File:Funhouse_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:00's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Halloween Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014